Algo más
by Aredna-R
Summary: ONESHOTDe alguna manera en una relación alguien tiene que ceder, que mejor si ambos ceden un poco. [R&A]


**--------------------------------------**

**Algo más **

-----------------------------------------

Un ruido de al parecer un tropezón seguido de un gemido de dolor y una apenas audible maldición le saco de sus pensamientos haciéndole mirar hacia el punto de donde provenía todo aquello.

**-Ranma..-**pronunció la chica al ver a su prometido

**-Akane te has tardado, Kasumi me ha enviado a buscarte, todos están abajo festejando y se suponía que solo subirías a dejar unas cuantas cosas** –decía el chico sin dejar de mirarle al momento de subir completamente los escalones restantes, sobando ligeramente el recién golpe en su cabeza.

**-Gracias, en un momento iré** –dijo en un tono bajo, dirigiendo su mirada nostálgica al objeto que sostenía en sus manos –**siento haber tardado, es solo que no pude evitar...recordar**-acarició el cristal que cubriese aquella fotografía limpiando los restos de polvo.

Ranma observó a Akane por un momento con curiosidad "_que le pasaba ahora" _camino lentamente tomando asiento junto a la joven, ella no dijo nada, ni siquiera noto la cercanía del chico, este observo el objeto que con tanta atención miraba su prometida y comprendió todo, en la fotografía se encontraba toda la familia Tendo, las tres pequeñas, Nabiki con una sonrisa infantil y despreocupada observando el gran Pino luminoso y coloridamente adornado, Kasumi desde pequeña con su peculiar dulce sonrisa colocaba sobre la mesa un plato de galletas, el señor Tendo sentado junto a la mesa mirando con inmenso cariño a su familia, mientras que Akane tan pequeña trataba de colocar la estrella en la punta de aquel pinito con ayuda de su madre, quien la sostenía en brazos.

**-Esta fue nuestra ultima navidad...todos juntos...**–dijo sin mirarle, limpiando una lágrima solitaria que paseaba por su tersa mejilla – **después de ese día todo cambió...**-sonrió levemente- **fue la mejor fotografía que tomó la abuela nadie estaba listo ni preparado solo fue una escena espontánea de lo que antes era mi familia** –por fin desde hacia rato dirigió su triste mirada hacia el chico, tomándole a este por sorpresa- ** no hubo un año nuevo para todos los integrantes de la familia Tendo** –después de esto ultimo devolvió su mirada a la imagen.

Dejando al chico en un dilema de lo que sería correcto decir, las palabras no venían a su mente, fuera de las que comúnmente se decían, nunca había sido bueno en consolar a una persona menos si esta era su prometida, le era tan difícil..._"y si..." _paso con lentitud y temeroso su brazo a lo largo de los hombros de Akane a diferencia de lo que usualmente hubiese pasado la chica se apoyo en él, abrazando contra sí la fotografía.

Permanecieron unos minutos en la misma posición en silencio, hasta que a los oídos de Ranma llego un _**"gracias"** _lo que le hizo mirar el rostro de su prometida, encontrando en él una sonrisa de tranquilidad, una hermosa sonrisa de las que en todos sus viajes, en todas sus aventuras jamás había conocido, hasta no tener la fortuna de conocerla, un leve sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas.

Akane no lo notó aún algunas lagrimas opacaban su visión. Este momento no duro mucho ya que al parecer algo mas había llamado la atención de ella, se alejo un poco de él, dejando la fotografía cuidadosamente sobre una caja, limpio con el dorso de su mano las lagrimas restantes, para tomar lo que parecía un vestido, se puso de pie frente a Ranma, ciñendo el vestido a su cuerpo, sobre su ropa, sonrío ampliamente- **Este es el vestido con el que mamá se caso con papá** –se dio vuelta viendo su figura en el reflejo de un antiguo espejo que hacia años habían abandonado en ese ático.

Ranma le observaba, era la primera vez que veía ese vestido, oh bueno la segunda ya había tenido oportunidad de ver una foto de matrimonio de los señores Tendo en alguna ocasión, Akane lucía muy parecida a su madre, le observó en silencio, ella lucía ahora feliz modelaba el vestido ante el espejo, el chico sonrió ante esto, hasta que algo le llamo la atención un objeto que se encontraba en una de las cajas – **_umm _**–se puso de pie acercándose a esa caja, para tomar la fotografía de una pequeña de no mas de tres años con su traje de Gi tratando de hacer una kata con bastante empeño.

La chica salió de su ensoñación y miro a su prometido para después observar la foto que tenía en sus manos –**Esa foto hacia mucho que tampoco la veía** – se acerco sonriendo quedando junto a él, hombro con hombro- **esa también la tomó la abuela** –dijo observando a quien fuese ella misma en su infancia.

**-No sabía que antes tu abuela había vivido con ustedes**- comentó extrañado.

**-La abuela no vivía con nosotros, nos visitaba a menudo** –se observó a si misma, el recordar esos momentos de su infancia, le hacían extrañarla –**ella murió un año después de la muerte de mamá...**-permanecieron en silencio hasta que el sonido de la detonación de un cuete se hizo presente **–¿ya? ¿año nuevo?** –Pregunto sonriente Akane-

**-Creo que sí** –dirigió su vista hacia la pequeña ventana en al cual se reflejaban luces de distintos colores debido a las constantes detonaciones- **cuando recién venia para acá faltaba un poco mas de la media hora para las 12** –dirigió su vista hacia su sonriente prometida, la cual se acerco a él y sin previo aviso le abrazo dejando al chico atónito por la acción.

**-Feliz año nuevo Ranma...** – dijo Akane sin dejar de mirar los azules ojos de su prometido. En ese instante sintió alivio cuando los brazos de Ranma rodearon su estrecha cintura, no estaba segura si esa acción de su parte seria bienvenida o rechazada por su prometido, pero se alegro de que fuese correspondida, tal vez era hora de arriesgarse un poco mas, hacia 4 años que él se encontraba en su vida, si, la hora había llegado, a fin de cuentas alguien tendría que ceder.

**-Estas lista para ir con los demás?** –susurro sutilmente al oído de Akane

**-Si –**sonrío separándose lentamente de él –A**delántate iré en unos minutos**

-**De acuerdo** –sonrió antes de darse la vuelta e iniciar el camino de regreso a la planta baja.

**-Ranma...**-el joven se detuvo y dio la vuelta para observar a la muchacha acercarse a él

Akane llevo su diestra a la mejilla del chico, le miró fijamente, un ligero sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas, el parecía no entender y elevándose en puntillas le beso, fue conciente del leve sobresalto de su prometido, esto le asustó, pero no falto mucho para que nuevamente sintiera unos fuertes brazos rodear su cintura, al tiempo de que correspondiera a aquel inocente e inseguro beso.

Esto duró unos instantes, Akane fue la culpable de romper con aquel contacto tan íntimo entre ambos, le miro sonriente, Ranma abrió los ojos lentamente, con solo ver aquella sonrisa y por fin ver lo que escondían aquellos ojos castaños que le habían cautivado, no tuvo necesidad de pedir alguna explicación, el también sonrió.

**-Entonces te veo abajo –**dijo Akane separándose lentamente de él

-**Si!** –Se dirigió nuevamente hacia las escaleras empezando a descender unos cuantos escalones, se detuvo para mirarle nuevamente – **no tardes** –dijo atrayendo nuevamente la atención de la chica quien asintió- **y..Feliz año Akane** –dijo sonriente antes de desaparecer-

**-Yo se que lo será** –sonrío para darse la vuelta y tomar con cuidado las dos fotografías que antes hubiese contemplado por largo tiempo, se dirigió hacia las escaleras, parando un instante para contemplar el cielo nocturno a través de la pequeña ventana, justo en ese instante una estrella fugaz surcaba el inmenso cielo, cerro los ojos por unos instantes teniendo fijo en mente su deseo.

**-Akane te estoy esperando** –se escucho la voz de Ranma.

**-Si!! Ya voy** –nuevamente inició su caminar y bajo para encontrarse con su prometido. Y así juntos se reincorporaron a la celebración, todos reían y bebían, hasta las demás prometidas cantaban juntas, Akane se reincorporó con sus hermanas y amigas felicitándose por el naciente año y Ranma se unió con los chicos.

El joven artista marcial observó embelezado a su sonriente prometida, haciendo caso omiso a la conversación de las personas a su alrededor, no había pensamiento alguno que no ocupase el nombre de aquella joven, se sonrió así mismo, esos eran los pequeños instantes que año tras año guardaría en su memoria, para ellos no habría un borrón y cuenta nueva como todos decían con cada año, juntos siempre tendrían un continuará, por que para ellos y su vida juntos siempre existiría algo más.

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora: **

Sinceramente no me quería quedar con las ganas de idear una historia para estas fechas, espero les guste, eh estado tan embotellada con la escritura de otras historias no me eh olvidado de las otras que tengo pendientes, que me bloquee, y de ese bloqueo salió esta pequeña historia. Siempre eh sido de la fiel idea de que Akane sería la que diera el paso, en el caso de que Ranma no se atreviera, tiene el carácter y tiene esos momentos de decisión que la llevan a lograr muchas cosas.

Por ultimo aclaro que los personajes no son míos, son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takashi, y agradezco a quien se tomó la molestia de leer este fic

**¡¡¡Feliz Año 2007!!!**

**¡ Mis mejores deseos para cada uno de vosotros!**

**Y de cierta forma también seria el regalo de reyes **

**-Aredna-R**


End file.
